Return
by naomi-the-black-wolf
Summary: There's not much I can say that won't give away anything. But it's in the future, otherwords after the first game, but that's kinda obvious. Anyway, read and review.


My first posted Kingdom Hearts fic (which I don't own). It's supposed to be about the time of KH2. Read and review.

--------------------------------------------------------

It was raining. It never rained this time of the year, ever. I guess things changed after the world was restored . The gentle waves tickled my bare feet. In fact, everything about this shower was gentle. The clouds were a soft gray and the rain was light, somewhere in between sprinkling and a downpour. It was because of this that I didn't bother to move.

Part of me half expected Sora and Kairi to come back to this side of the island and leave. Then again, they could be hiding out under the ledge or Sora had been a show off and pushed the boulder out of the way so they could hide in the cave. I shook my head, that was probably where they were.

The wind picked up, blowing the hair that had been plastered to my face in a torrent around my head. I looked over at the island where he would always sit to think. A star shaped paopu fruit fell from the tree that had grown horizontally along the sand and over the sea. Ironically, the yellow fruit washed up onto the beach beside me. I picked it up and was tempted to open it. I'd only tasted it's sweet nectar once, a long time ago…with him.

I stood up and, in a rage of anger, threw the paopu fruit out into the ocean. "Damn it! I thought the paopu was supposed to keep us together! Where are you?!" My eyes were forced closed to keep tears from falling. A chill went up my spine when I heard footsteps behind me. Figuring it was Sora and my sister coming back, I shook away the emotion. The footsteps stopped behind me, another chill tickled my nerves. I turned sharply, about to question them, but I was cut off my surprise.

Behind me stood a black cloaked figure. The hood to the cloak was up, so I couldn't see the face of this person, yet something seemed familiar. However, I could see an outline of the facial features; there appeared to be a slight grin playing on their lips. Not taking an chances, I reached for my blade, which started to materialize in my hands. But before it could completely develop, the Unknown grabbed my wrist in a tight yet tender touch.

"If you did that, one of us would feel guilty in the end," the figure stated in a deep, calming voice.

I furrowed my eyebrows at the sound of his voice. It was just as memorable as the aura he gave off. "Who are you?"

Instead of giving me an out right answer, he removed the hood to his cloak. Oddly, the first thing to catch my attention was the blindfold that covered his eyes, concealing their color. Then there was his hair that was the same grayish silver that I hadn't seen in two years. I gasped, covering my mouth with my hand.

"Riku?"

He just smirked a simple answer for a simple question. I beamed in a way I hadn't in years. Wrapping my arms around his neck I pulled him close, resting my head on his shoulder. The salty tears that I had refused to let fall soaked through his cloak. I could only imagine the look in his eyes as he embraced me. "I thought I'd lost you."

"Never. No matter what happens, I will always come back to you," he reassured, his hair brushing against my face. Suddenly he pulled away. I looked up at him with urgency and worry glinting in my eyes. Following his gaze (or what would be his gaze) to end up looking in the direction of the door that led to the other side of the island.

Laughter. Child-like laughter echoed off the rocks and rang in our ears. I returned my stare to him and recognized the grimace on his face. After a quick double take to the wall as the voices edged closer, I grabbed his sleeve and pulled him towards the "secret place".

"Cin, what are you doing?" His tone was that of the fifteen year old I'd left the island with.

"Hiding you. That's what you wanted, right?"

Riku nodded lightly, almost as though he wasn't paying attention to what I was saying. He faced the entrance as if he was listening to make sure the others had past. "Come with me."

"What?" I questioned, his statement catching me completely off guard.

"When I go back, come with me."

"Riku…"

He walked to the golden-lined, wood door. Lightly he ran his hand around the trim of the doorway. With a creak, it opened and light began to pour across the cave floor. He turned back to me and reached out his hand...

---------------------------------------------------------

Hopefully I can continue this soon, but I don't want to do something without some reference to the real game. So as soon as more info gets on the web, I can finish.


End file.
